Revenge
by XxDarknessBringsLightXx
Summary: When Nero finally decides to take his revenge, he doesn't bring mercy. OC as main character, Moves slow in the beginning OCXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Oh hello there. I did not see you there! Welcome to the first ever FANFIC OF MINE! Pops**

**Champagne* So anyway this is Revenge, my story about an OC from another clan and **

**his choices. Sasuke is a giant part in this story and all the other Uchiha members are. Anyway 1**

**other thing. First, I will be releasing a Pokemon series! Its basically just the games starting from platinum, with some other characters. I feel that this AN is way too long so...lets get in!**

** Key**

** Authors Note- Hello! **

Talking- "Hello!"

'Thoughts'-'Sup fool'

** "Technique"- "Fireball Jutsu!"**

** Chapter 1: Bad History**

In a pond, just outside the Village of Konoha, 6 figures stood on top of a pond. 2 of them, a green haired boy and a raven haired boy. The 4 opposite of them were a light pink haired girl, a pale skinned black haired boy, a silver haired man with a mask, and a blonde haired boy.

The raven haired boy looked over at the green haired boy. "Should we kill them?" he asked in a cool voice.

"Yes. Let's kill them all, with pleasure." the green haired boy said, bringing out his arm.

A crimson wave formed and circulated around his arm.

The raven haired boy stuck his arm out in a similar fashion. A electric wave appeared around his arm similar to the one around the green haired boys arm.

"Sasuke! Come back or I'll force you back with all my strength!" A blonde haired boy yelled while forming a blue ball of total energy on his hand.

"Nero. I thought we were friends. You were everything the dictionary told me about friendship." A black haired boy said. His skin was very pale and he wielded a paint brush in one hand.

He pulled out a scroll and painted an intricate seal on the scroll. When he threw it on the ground there was a tremendous shake. From the scroll erupted a giant, black, inklike monster. It took the form of a warrior with long hair trailing down its back and a sword in its hand.

"Well, maybe you should search up the word disappointment!" with that statement, the green haired boy surged towards the black haired boy with his hand flashing.

His feet skidded across the water as he dashed upon it. He reached the black haired boy and pulled back his hand.

In the sky, a leaf floated down.

The Hinjora clan was a clan that was secretly in Konoha and was the smallest clan there was due to the secrecy that the clan had to be in because of their eyes. They had the Omnigon. Little was known about the Omnigan and it was shrouded in mystery.

Since the Hinjora clan was truly one of the most powerful clans in the village, they were hanging around the most powerful. The Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Inuyaka. Most of them had babies from other clans and because the way that regular eye color is formed is the same way that the clan eyes are formed they ended up with mixed eyes.** AN: I'm guessing that Sharingan and Byakugan are dominant eye colors... so there is a 25% chance for Sharingan and 25% for Byakugan so 50% for One in each eye and assuming that Omnigan is dominant 25% for only Sharingan or Byakugan and 25% for Omnigan. This is just rambling trying to show you guys who know about punnet squares and stuff know how it works. I could be completely wrong but...XD**

Shikau Hinjora was a man who loved to work. Cinna Uchiha was a woman who was all about relaxation. Obviously they were perfect for each other as Shikau always was working and Cinna could stay home and clean. She also was a member about the council so the fact that she could stay home made it easier for her.

They married with both of them at 30 years old and had Nero Hinjora.

It was a complicated time when the Uchiha massacre occurred. But that same night, a smaller assassination occurred. At 2 hours after the last Uchiha was murdered, 2 lone ninja entered the village and set fire to all the houses.

1 by 1 they entered the houses and made sure each and every member was dead. They neared closer and closer to the house of Shikau and Cinna.

Shikau hurried Cinna and Nero to a secret room in the house. It was behind a dresser. Cinna struggled to push the dresser back and she threw open a knob.

"Cinna take Nero in and I'll hold them off." Shikau said, pulling out his sword.

"NO! I won't!" with that, she dropped Nero into the room and shut the door.

The sound of the door opening shocked the couple.

"Two live ones!" A man said.

"Lets enjoy this!" The other man said.

The screams of the two parents rung through the house.

Slowly, Cinna crawled towards the door. A trail of blood was on the floor following her. She weakly opened the door.

Nero was still, nothing, no crying, no smiling, nothing.

"I-I love you baby." She said, dropping. A lone smile stayed on her face as her beautiful form crumpled. She looked like a bloody flower, hair spread all over her head.

Nero, in his eye flashed a single tear. A flash of light in his eye and it disappeared.

It was quite and blood was everywhere. A figure walked up to the door.

"Its ok. Your mine now. I'll take care of you." The figure said scooping him up.

The figure walked into the fire, disappearing. The baby was quiet.

**Konoha 9:00AM Nero's bedroom**

Nero was dressed and ready to go. He was dressed in a black jacket with the collars up. **AN: Similar to the purple jacket that Sasuke wore in his "Decent to darkness" where he gained Susano'o. **Under his jacket was his necklace which had a pyramid with a X in it. It lay against his bulky chest that was showing.

Nero's green hair with the silver highlights was styled slickly down his head. He wore jeans and carried around a pepsi bottle in one hand. On his hip was a black sheath and inside the sheath was a gleaming sword. Hidden in the back of his jacket was another sword in a sheath. Only the hilt stuck out of his jacket. On his feet were expensive looking red shoes. Finally on his hands were black gloves, only with the knuckles and fingers exposed. On his finger was a ring with the same symbol as the necklace.

"Rise and shine. Hell ya!" Nero said opening the door.

He was still in the academy. He walked out on the path to the academy. As he walked down the path, he saw familiar faces. He tried to head there without conversation, he hated talking to some of the imbeciles that went to the academy with him.

Said imbecile walked towards Nero at that same time.

"Hey Nero, how are ya?" Kiba Inuzuka, the spiky haired dog lover said.

"Fine..." Nero said. 'Fine until you came.'

Nero, before anymore conversation could be initiated, walked very, very fast. He made it to the academy in record time as he was done with dealing with the idiot named Kiba.

When he walked into the classroom he took his seat behind someone who at least met his intellectual standards.

Sasuke Uchiha.

They didn't have the best relationship ever but they had a better one than Naruto and Sasuke. Nero and Sasuke often studied together and talked about justu and technique.

The class was a standard class, the normal learning about the villages, simple technique names, and other basic things.

Nero was trailing off, dozing, thinking about swords. Not more about swords, but what his purpose of the swords are. He thought about all the wrongness that had been done to him, and what he would do to those who wronged him. When he thought about revenge, he had a faint memory from when he was a kid. A shadowy figure, a deal.

"Nero, what is the Village closest to the sky named?" Iruka said, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Village hidden in the Clouds. Also known as the Land of Lightning." Nero said, once again going back into his memories.

"Naruto, who were the past Hokages?" Iruka asked, with his lightning fast way of talking.

"Uhh.. Heheh." He did his thing where he scratches the back of his head and smiled.

'Lucky Iruka likes this little bastard, otherwise...' Nero thought.

The class past uneventfully mostly until the end.

"Ok now class. This is an important time, it signifies the milestone of you becoming a Ninja. If you pas s the test that is." Iruka said. "Now, first up, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura walked up to the front of the class.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She said, while making her fingers into a "t" form.

A exact copy of her appeared next to her and in a minute disappeared with a puff of smoke and a poof.

"Great! Next up, Nero."

Nero did the same, even his clone drank a pepsi.

They went through the whole class, Shikamaru's clone lay on the ground, Choji's clone took his chips, Sasuke's clone made all the girls swoon. Only a few didn't make it.

Just then Mizuki popped in.

"So sorry Iruka!" Mizuki said

"Just fine, you can evaluate Naruto." Iruka said, looking a bit pissed.'How can he be my assistant and walk in the room late.'

Nero could understand why Iruka looked pissed. He never liked Mizuki. At night, he used to trail Mizuki where he went. He would meet up with some man. Nero assumed that it was Orochimaru, but telling anyone was the least of his priority. He didn't care, but it was troublesome on the danger he might be put in.

Naruto walked up to the front of the classroom and made the "t" form with his hands. When he yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu! He noticed that Mizuki was acting odd. He felt an odd spike of chakra coming from him.

Nero almost laughed out loud. 'Compressing his chakra! HAHAHAHAHA! Why would he want him to fail the exam? I'll keep an eye out for him tonight but still! What kind of idiot goes to these lengths to stop a little kid? Ha!'

When class ended, and everyone spilled out to the field behind the academy, Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "Again, Dobe?"

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, pulling out a fighting stance.

"Idiots, can you shut up for 1 second?" Nero said, walking past.

Sasuke turned to the green haired boy walking away.

"Fight me, if you care so much." Sasuke said, turning to a fighting stance now.

Nero turned to the boy. "You don't want this. But still I'll give it to you."

He disappeared in a flame. Sasuke looked all around and searched for him. "Where are you coward!" He asked to the vicinity of the field.

Sasuke felt an elbow on his shoulder.

"Right here, buddy." Nero said. He struck the hilt of his sword against the back of Sasuke's head and Sasuke crumpled to the floor.

Nero actually feared for his life as the Sasuke fans looked at him with killing intent. Luckily for him, Iruka happened to come at that time

"What the hell is going on here?" Iruka said, rushing over to Sasuke's unconscious form. He felt Sasuke's neck for a pulse. Then he hoisted Sasuke on his back.

"He's fine but seems to have a mild concussion. I expect better from you Nero! Don't for a second think there aren't going to be penalizations!" Iruka said, and with effort, he ran off with Sasuke on his back towards the hospital.

'Expect more from me? You think I care?' Nero thought, sheathing his sword.

He looked at everyone who were returning to their normal conversations. Except one person, who was standing there. A blonde haired boy with whiskers. He opened his mouth as if he was going to talk, then abruptly closed it.

"Are you going to check me out all day, or leave?" Nero said, without a smile.

"I-it was awesome how you stood up for me." Naruto said, quietly.

"HA! I didn't do it for you! But that doesn't mean I think your some demon kid. But don't get any impressions." Nero said. With that, he disappeared with a flash of black flames that seemed to linger forever.

** At an apartment in Konoha. 10:00PM **

'Gain the trust of the kid. That's the first order of business.' Nero thought.

He was wondering around, nothing to do. He pulled out his sword. **"Heavenly Slash!" **He yelled. He jumped in the air, and did slashed his sword down on the ground. A giant gash instantly appeared in the ground. Well not exactly in the ground. In the floor under him.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Shit. I forgot about this. Hehe." He sheathed his sword and stepped over the crater in the floor.

"Ah, yea, I remember what I needed to do." He touched the ring on his finger. A man appeared in front of Nero, kneeling.** Not like the sexual way. Pervs. **The man had silver hair and a red jacket on similar to Nero's. He also wore jeans. He had a burning look in his eyes.

"Nero, my lord." The man said in a low voice.

"Dante, I need you to keep an eye out for Mizuki tonight. I'm afraid that he will attempt something. Nothing I couldn't stop myself but it's to much work. So get it done." Nero said to the kneeling man, Dante.

"Hai." Dante said, and he disappeared in a flash of leaves.

"Fucking leaves! Couldn't it be more exciting?" Nero said. With that he collapsed into bed.

** Hokage Tower 8:00AM**

"Hokage-Sama, Mizuki was found dead in his cell!" Koetsu said, rushing in the room with his forehead protector bent.

"WHAT!?" The Third jumped up. "How did you allow this to happen?"

"Lord, we found him with his throat slit. It was out of our power." Koestu kept his voice low, but anyone could tell he was scared.

**Academy 8:00 AM**

Nero strolled to the academy, whistling the Andy Griffith theme song. He wiped the last of the blood from his sword on the ground.

_Flashback_

_Nero walked into the cell that Mizuki was being held in. Mizuki was tied to a chair, bloodied and battered. His eyes widened when he saw Nero._

"_You! I know who you are! Your that kid, who at birth-_

_Nero slashed his chest. Blood splattered from his chest onto the floor. His vest was slashed open and blood dripped on the floor_

"_Shut up bitch. To think, that 13 years ago, you could control me. Believe me, my revenge has come."_

_Nero said, his eyes flaring red._

"_Demon. We are both demons. We must look out for each other." Mizuki said pleadingly._

_Nero spat. "HA! You didn't look out for me!" He slashed at his legs. He hacked at his arms. Blood spouted from every part of his body. He had a pained look on his face. He spit out blood and said "Please..."_

_Nero walked up close to him. He raised the sword onto Mizuki's neck. "I regret nothing I did, and nothing I ever am going to do. Goodbye." He slit his throat, Mizuki grabbed onto his jacket for a moment, then fell._

"_We will never be equal. I know you're still alive. You won't die for a while. But we may be the same in heart, but not the same."_

_Mizuki looked blankly at him from the ground. He occasionally gurgled, but was still._

_He disappeared in the black flames again, leaving Mizuki to die._

**Present**

Nero sat in the same class as usual, but not everything was the same.

"An unfortunate incident has occurred with Mizuki so he will not be here." Iruka said. "Today I will be assigning everyone into teams."

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno will be with Kakashi." They looked appealed.

"I refuse to be on a team with that dobe!" Sasuke said standing up, pointing at Naruto.

"I refuse to be on a team with that teme!" Naruto said, also standing up.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Enough! Either you learn how to work together as ninjas, or you don't become ninjas!" Iruka yelled at the two.

Nero snickered.

"What do you find funny, Nero?" Iruka turned to Nero.

"Nothing, I just think that teamwork is stupid." Nero replied.

"What? Teamwork holds the ninja world together!" Iruka said.

"Think about this. If the most skilled ninja faced you, and your teammates weren't ready, would you wait for them? No. It's all in the moment. That is what the ninja way is about, not shitty teamwork."

Iruka narrowed his eyes.

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"Team 9, TenTen, Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee."

"Youthful!" Rock Lee yelled.

"Oh... Nero you must go see the Hokage, for your team." Iruka said. Nero detected a bit of malice in his voice.

Nero poofed away leaving a large amount of black fire in his wake.

**Hokage Tower 11:30 AM**

"Lord Hokage." Nero said, walking through the door into the Hokage's office.

The Hokage was smoking, looking at a crystal ball. His eyes were locked on it.

"Yes. As you might not know, the regulation teams are 3 members plus a sensei. You will be an acceptation due to your, teamwork remark. You will be on team 7, the team with the least teamwork." He said.

Nero sighed. "I don't have any say in this. So fine."

"You are to meet Kakashi on training ground 7 for introductions."

Nero snapped. He disappeared in a red fire, fading to black. "Whatever. Bitch."

The Third sighed louder than ever. "Cat. Wolf. Tomorrow I want that boy traced. There is only so much this crystal ball can see."

**Training Ground 7 11:45 AM **

"Your late." Sasuke said to Nero as soon as he popped in. "Almost as late as our "Sensei" here.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his light, silver hair. His eye crinkled in a smile.

"So.. let's meet each other. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of guy who doesn't like talking about his likes and his dislikes, my dreams are none of your business and I have many hobbies, none of which I want to tell you.''

"So basically, either you want to conceal your identity or your lazy as fuck." Nero said, nonchalantly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen. I hate the three minutes it takes to boil the water. My hobbies are eating ramen. My dream is to become Hokage so people respect me!" Naruto blurted out.

Nero clapped slowly. "What a hallmark moment."

"How about you go." Kakashi said, coldly.

"My name is Nero, I like swords, I hate idiots, my hobbies are sharpening my swords and pull-ups. My dream is to do something somewhere." Nero said.

_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."_

_"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke, I hate Naruto." When she said Naruto she made it sound like a deadly disease. "In my spare time I like to research traps and medical type things. My dream is to marry Sasuke!"_

_'What a fucking fangirl! She won't last a week.' Nero thought._

_Kakashi akwardly rubbed his head "Nero, I didn't catch your last name."_

_"I didn't catch yours." _

_"Kakashi Hatake."_

_"Thanks for the information." Nero said._

_Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Well you seem to be an interesting kid."_

_Nero said nothing._

_"Anyway. I just want you to know, you shouldn't eat breakfast tommarow." Kakashi said._

_"Your just going to tell us this out of the blue?" Sasuke said._

_"I just wanna dismiss class on a good note." and with that, Kakashi disappeared._

_"Hey dobe, are you going to eat?" Sasuke asked._

_A tick mark appeared. "WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!" Sakura said, turning to Naruto._

_"I am." Nero said. "You should to."_

_Sakura turned to him. "What would you know? Kakashi just said not to eat!"_

_"We won't have strength for tomorrow. So, follow my advice if you want to." Nero said, walking off._

_**? 1:00PM**_

_"Kukukuku, my plan is going according to plan. Nero, you are falling into my trap." A man said._

_**AN:Sooooo did ya like the chapter? I might try to get through the first arc fast. In my opinion, I wanna try to make Nero's decent into darkness after the first arc. So this arc just shows his backstory.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was going to quit this fanfic... I really was. I was only on the second chapter and I had no ideas. Plus no one read it anyway so what did it matter. Then some idea thoughts came to me. I was at school and my friend was like "What if Naruto just took on a whole different personality because of the way he was treated." I was thinking that that was so clique and overused. Then my friend got into detail. Then everything clicked. Off of one idea, I got a whole story. I know how to end it, the hard part is getting to the end. I have everything planned out for shippuden, its just the first arc that kills me. The whole chunin exams and shit. Anyway I'm open to ideas for the PTS(Pre time skip) arc! Enjoy! And Happy late thanksgiving! **

** Authors Note- Hello! **

Talking- "Hello!"

'Thoughts'-'Sup fool'

** "Technique"- "Fireball Jutsu!"**

** Chapter 2: Acceptance**

**Hokage Tower: 12:00 PM**

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" The Third Hokage yelled as he banged on the desk. The third had a pipe hanging out of his mouth and he spat it out at the man in front of him.

Iruka caught the pipe just in time and placed it on the thirds desk. "Sir, Nero can only be on this team. If he was on any other team it would make no difference, it's still a 5-man squad."

The Third put the pipe in his mouth and stroked his graying beard. "The first 5-Man squad in years. I don't approve but if it will keep Nero oblivious and out of trouble, I will allow it. I'll be keeping a constant watch on him."

"As will I."

**Team 7 training grounds 12:15 PM**

A black flame sprung to life in the grassy field but burned nothing. A man, er boy stepped out of the flame.

Four people, a silver haired man, a pink haired girl, a blonde, and a raven haired boy stood glaring at him. It's not so much, they were mad at Nero, but the way he looked.

Nero wore his usual attire, beautiful necklace, jacket, nice shoes, but he walked out of the flame drinking a pepsi like he had no care what happened in the world.

"Yo." Nero said, walking up to the four.

"Your late." Kakashi said.

"No, I'm Nero. Instead of reprimanding me for being late, wouldn't it be less time consuming to start this "test"?" Nero said, cooly as ever.

The silver haired Jounin looked at Nero warily. "That may be the case, but I'll get you after the lesson. Anyway, today we'll be doing a teamwork exercise-" Kakashi started, but was cut off by the groans of 3 students.

"I don't wanna work with him." Naruto interjected, pointing a finger at Sasuke

"I don't wanna work with him!" Sakura said, pointing a finger at Naruto

"I work alone." Sasuke said, folding his arms like a child

Nero bursted out laughing from the irony of it all.

Kakashi showed a similar look, if possible under a mask.

"Like I said, this is a teamwork exercise. You must work together as a team and by any means get the bells on my waist. Once that happens, lunch happens." Kakashi said, "Are you guys ready?"

Three nodded yes and got into a battle stance. How ever one blonde decided to prematurely jump at Kakashi.

What happened next happened fast. Naruto dashed towards Kakashi, but Kakashi was behind him. He put both his index and middle fingers together and shoved them up Naruto's behind.

"**Hidden Leaf Technique: 1000 Years of Pain!" **He screamed.

It was deadly silent. Then Naruto flew in the air while screaming and steaming from the butt.

"3, 2, 1! Fight!" Kakashi pulled out his book and started reading.

Sasuke came running at him, fist outstretched. Kakashi, eyes still on his book easily dodged this, but Sasuke was ready.

Sasuke threw a kick at Kakashi's lower abdomen which hit Kakashi. He crumpled over, then blew away in a puff of smoke. Kakashi came up from behind Sasuke and in a puff of smoke, Sasuke was underground with his head only showing so he looked decaptiated.

Sakura screamed and ran away. Nero looked at Kakashi. Kakashi put his book down. "I have a feeling I might have to go 100% for this." Kakashi said.

Nero raced towards Kakashi and aimed a kick at his head. Kakshi ducked under it and kicked Nero in the right part of his waist and he went flying back. As Nero touched the ground a cloud of dust erupted around him.

Nero kicked-fliped onto his feet. Nero ran towards Kakashi in a similar fashion in which he just did, but he slid under Kakashi and landed a hard kick on Kakashi's back which sent him rolling into the dirt towards the tree. When Kakshi made an impact in the tree he burst into smoke and the real Kakashi fell from the tree.

"Clever, all those shadow clones. Are you scared to fight a genin?" Nero said, brushing the dirt of his black pants.

Kakashi chuckled and then disappeared in a flash of leaves. He appeared seconds later behind Nero, about to chop his neck. But Nero punched him right above his heart in his sternum and Kakashi buckled over.

Nero advanced towards Kakashi and quickly swooped the bells from Kakashi's belt.

He surveyed the area around him. Naruto in a tree, Sasuke in the ground, Sakura fainted, and all from clones. Nero felt his ribs aching from the kick from Kakashi and was exhausted.

'Fuck, I forgot he is a Jounin after all.' Nero thought.

"Well, it seems you passed. All except Naruto who jumped the gun. He gets no lunch." Kakashi said, still shaking from the punch.

After they set lunch up, Naruto stayed tied to a log, watching them eat. Sasuke handed Naruto his food.

"Here. You'll need if we are going to work together." He said.

Sakura prepared to feed him. "Just know that this will never **EVER** happen again." She said as she fed him.

Kakashi walked up with the maddest face you've seen. "You disobeyed me... you... PASSSS!" He said, changing mood.

Everyone facepalmed.

**Nero's house 9:30 PM**

Nero was laying facedown on the bed. "EHHHHH! I need to take a shower, I'm exhausted." He said, getting up. He walked into the little bathroom and took off his clothes. He cranked the shower all the way up to hot and got in.

Someone rattled the door, but he did not hear it. The intruder walked into the house and searched Nero's bed. They moved to the bathroom door and opened it.

Nero reached for a towel but grabbed something softer. What the hell was that. He looked out the shower curtain and found it was a she. And he was grabbing her boobs.

She was a short, blue haired girl with eyes to match her light blue hair. She was naked and Nero was admiring her curves.

"Ah Cecilia I was wondering where you were babe." Nero said, chuckling. He lifted her by her waist and pulled her into the shower.

"Oh Nero... I missed you baby, how was it?" Cecilia said, grabbing onto Nero.

"Great. I have 3, no 4 idiots in my group." He said. He pushed Cecilia against the wet wall and shoved his hard member into her.

Cecilia softly moaned and shivered with pleasure each thrust. "I missed this, I missed you-ooooo!" She said, cumming.

After they finished their "business" they walked into Nero's bedroom.

"So, whats going on tomorrow Nero?" Cecilia asked, grabbing onto him.

"With the Squad doing D rank missions. When do you have to go back to the sand?"

"Now, I'm afraid.." Cecilia said, she hugged him deeply.

"I'm going to manipulate one of the council members to get you transferred after the chunin exams. I promise." Nero said, kissing her.

"I love you Nero." 

"I love you too Cec."

**Nero's house: 9:41**

Nero was on his bed reading the bingo book. His eyes scanned the pages intently and occasionally chuckled.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. One of the seven swordsman. That sword looks very deadly. And unprotected I mean really, a giant sushi roll gets a chakra eating sword." Nero thought out loud.

Dante appeared at the foot of his bed in a flash of leaves

"Hello, Nero."

Nero dropped the book. "Jesus! Don't do that again. Be the fuck careful, I have guards near me. Keep your chakra basically non existent."

Dante chuckled. "I saw them, the ANBU. I won't be here long, just business."

"So, what is the "business"?" Nero asked, putting his hands behind his head and laying on his pillow.

"There is a new mission that I think could benefit to your enterprise." Dante said.

Nero sat up. "My little organization is fine."

Dante looked serious. "You're lucky you have the members you do. You have money but not enough, this will make you more than enough."

"I'm hooked."

"So there is a "C" ranked mission to escort Tazuna, a builder, across a bridge, and a business owner Gato-

Nero started laughing and interrupted him. "Oh, so easy. It's a C rank to pay less but in actuality is a B rank. I need to kill Gato and take over."

Dante looked surprised. "That's exactly the case..."

"Well say no more, I'll make sure we get that mission within this week."

"One more thing. This mission is a good opportunity for one of your teammates to get "accidentally" injured."

Nero smiled. "Oh yes. Now if that is all, I believe sleep is in order my dear friend."

Dante disappeared.

Nero fell back onto his bed. He couldn't wait for this plan to fall in order.

**Hokage Tower 9:41 PM**

Iruka was standing in front of the Hokage. This was now seeming to happen more, The Third would tell Iruka his plan and Iruka would point out flaws in it.

"Iruka. I plan to give them the mission to escort Tazuna in about a week depending on how they have done with other missions." The Third said.

"Why them?" Iruka asked, putting his hands on the Hokage's desk with raised eyebrows.

"Well 3 reasons. They seemed to have the least teamwork so this will test it. 2, I want to see the Uchiha power and see how strong he's gotten, and 3, I want to see if Nero has any secret powers and how single handedly got the bells from Kakashi." The Third said, taking a long drag from his pipe.

"You mean from his clan? Why would he use them or not tell you about them?" Iruka said.

The Third blew smoke from his mouth "I don't know, I just don't know. But remember that this is an S class secret. If told it could be classified by treason and punishable by death."

Iruka nodded his head. The Third pointed to 2 ANBU in the corner. "Cat, Wolf, stay on his tail during the mission. Report to me what happens throughout it."

They nodded, and jumped out the window.

**Training Ground 7 7:00 AM**

Nero was at the training grounds, slicing at the tree in front of him. His slashes were so fast that the tree should have broken already but he kept slicing. He sensed Sakura in the bushes so he decided to fuck with her. He sliced at the bushes behind him and they exploded in a shower of green. He heard a squeal and Sakura jumped out.

She ran towards him and aimed a punch at his head but he caught it and said "Hey."

"YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" She yelled, pulling her fist away.

Nero tried to ignore the ringing in his ears and continued talking. "So, why are you here anyway?"

Sakura shook herself off. " I came here to train, I feel like I should get stronger."

'Here is my chance to manipulate her.' Nero thought.

"You're already strong enough Sakura. You're one of the strongest people I know!" Nero said.

Sakura blushed. "Thanks, but I feel useless sometimes."

"All you have to do is take the initiative and do something, fight, protect someone, anything."

"Thanks Nero! You made my day a lot better!" Sakura said with a smile.

Just then the tree that had at least 100 slash marks on it finally caught up with reality and began to fall. Before it fell, it broke into hundreds or thousands of pieces, then it fell.

Nero smiled at her. "Bye Sakura."

Then he faded into black.

_1 week later_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Nero, Kakashi, and Tazuna were off to the land of waves.

_Flashback_

"_You will be receiving a C rank mission, to protect this man Tazuna while he goes across a bridge." The Third said to the team. He pointed to a angry looking fat man with a sake bottle in his hand. _

"_These kids are ninja? They are protecting me? Can I get someone else?" Tazuna said, drunkenly._

"_This one is an emo weirdo. That one is a candy haired brat. This one here, must I even explain? He's wearing a orange jumpsuit! And this one here looks like he's colorblind. Green hair with silver streaks?" Tazuna ranted, again drunkenly._

"_Coming from the drunken old man who can't cross a bridge without falling off drunkenly, so he needs people to support him while he walks across the bridge so he doesn't crack his skull pumped full of alcohol on a metal beam and all your workers end up having sake to drink from your skull while celebrating your "accidental" death." Nero spat._

_Everyone looked at Nero._

"_He insulted my hair."_

_Minutes later_

"_Kakashi, keep a close eye on Nero. I fear he might have powers we don't know about. Just be careful." The Third told Kakashi. The 4 Genin and the builder were waiting at the gates and Kakashi stood next to The Third._

"_I understand what you mean. I have no idea how Nero got the bells, but he did display profound strength. He refrained from using his sword though."_

_The Third rubbed his hands together, then put his right hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Have fun with that buddy."_

_Flashback end_

"Sippin from your cup till it runneth over.. Holy Grail!" Nero sang.

"Will you shut up?" Sasuke asked, turning to Nero with annoyance.

"I'm a chain smokin', name droppin', good lookin', muh'fucking, mother shut yo mouth! Brain broken, Frank Ocean listenin', stain hittin', satin woodgrain grippin', mother shut yo mouth!" Nero rapped at Sasuke, taking out a cigarette.

"Who the hell is Frank Ocean?" Naruto asked

"You smoke?!" Kakashi and Sakura asked loudly.

Nero rolled his eyes at the 3 annoyances. "Ninjas could die from worse each day. What if I don't live till' 18 to start smoking? Old enough to kill, old enough to smoke. That's what Asuma or the Third would say."

Kakashi looked incredulously at Nero as he lit a cigarette and took a drag from it. It had no scent at all and the smoke seemed to instantly evaporate.

They walked in silence. Until Nero stopped and stared at a puddle. Tazuna looked at him.

"The hell kid?" He asked.

"This puddle is odd. Why is there a puddle here?" Nero asked himself

"Are you stupid Nero? " Sakura asked.

Nero ignored her.

Then all of a sudden, 2 people popped out of the puddle. One of them wrapped a chain around Kakashi and squeezed him. Kakashi started to scream and the chains squeezed him to pieces.

Sakura gasped.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto screamed. Then they appeared behind Naruto.

"It's your turn now!" One of them said.

Naruto was frozen, paralyzed.

The chains lashed towards him. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke threw a shuriken at the chain, pinning it to a tree. The chain was attached to a large metal claw with spikes. Then Sasuke threw another one at the others chain and the 2 people were trapped. Then Sasuke kicked them both to the ground. In the process he severed the chains from their claws.

They ran towards Tazuna and Naruto respectively and charged at them with their claws. Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna remembering Nero's words. _"Fight, protect someone, anything!"_ "I gotta protect you!" She said.

Then Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura, seeing the danger. They were about the get hit by a fatal blow, and Naruto too, when a head flew in the sky. Kakashi had one ninja by the neck, but the other one had no neck. Nero stood in front of Sasuke with his sword withdrawn. The ninja with the claw was headless in front of him. Nero sheathed his sword.

"Oh my god! You killed him!" Sakura shouted. She looked away from the body in disgust. Sasuke looked at Nero impressed.

Kakashi looked at Nero. "You killed him?"

Nero looked cooly at Kakashi. "He was going to kill my friends. A ninja must have no mercy on those who will attack his village or people. What if you were scared or found it to merciless to kill Orochimaru?"

Kakashi tried not to look angry. "We must have a talk with the Hokage. No killing, unless absolutely necessary."

"Fine."

"Hey, your not hurt are you? Scaredy-Cat" Sasuke said.

Naruto grunted. "SASUKE!"

Kakashi walked over to him "Naruto, stay still, their claws have poison in them, and its in your blood."

Naruto looked scared.

Kakashi walked over to the ninja he tied up. "How did you know about our plan?" The man asked

Kakashi blinked. "A puddle when it hasn't rained in weeks? An amateur mistake."

**A/N: Oooooooooo 3000 words for the story yeah buddy! I'm gonna try to upload in a day or two. I'm going to advance to the chunin exams after I finish this Gato shit. The whole chunin arc should only be 2 chapters because the story really starts in shipudden I'll try to get my chapter to 4k or 5k words. Stay sexy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haku is female in this story. Personally I think she is female altogether but... I mean Haku said Zabuza had a beautiful body and when he said he was a guy to Naruto he/she could have been trying to throw him off. Plus Zabuza might have been ashamed to have a female partner so he referred to Haku as a he. Anyway, Next chapter will be the chuuin exams and ill try to get that down in about 2-3 chapters. By the way, shippuden is going to be freakin awesome I have a plan for it already. After I get into shippuden I'm going to go through the whole story and edit stuff that was factually wrong or just sounded stupid. Enjoy! **

** Chapter 3 Deception**

"Tazuna, we need to talk." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

"The reason I didn't kill those guys immediately is because I wanted to see who their target was." He said.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked confused.

"You didn't tell us you had shinobi after you, asshole. Our job was to protect you from theives or gangs, not ninja. I'd say this became a b-rank mission, considering those were the demon brothers." Nero said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Nero rolled his eyes. "High ranking chunin in the mist. They are listed in the bingo book. Thats why I decapitated him. A reward."

"Nero is right. We are now operating outside of our mission duties. The only job we had was protecting you while you built the bridge." Kakashi said.

"This is too much! Lets just quit, besides, we need medicine for Naruto's injury. He needs to see a doctor." Sakura said, sweating.

"Pathetic.." Nero grumbled.

Then, Naruto stabbed his hand. "By the pain in this hand, I'll protect the old man with this kunai!" He said. Blood flowed freely from the open wound.

"Naruto, it's good your releasing the poison and all, but if you lose anymore blood you'll die 3." Kakashi said.

While the team made a fuss about Naruto, Nero walked to the side.

'Is he really that determined? When he was a child, I saw some crazy stuff happen to him.'

_Flashback_

_A group of villagers chased Naruto down an alley. _

"_Demon boy! Kill the demon boy!" They screamed_

"_Beat it out of him!" One person yelled._

"_Scalp him!" Another yelled._

_Naruto ran down a turn and hid behind a garbage can, one which Nero was currently walking past. He looked at Naruto, who smiled and said "I'm ok!"_

_He obviously wasn't as he had slashes and blood dripping from him, but he kept the facade, kept the mask, even though he didn't know why he was hated._

_Nero, for once, felt a shred of pity. He walked out into the crowd, unnoticed and stabbed someone in the leg. _**Murderous at 7!**

"_Get this man to the hospital!" Someone finally noticed the man on the ground._

_'Good luck, Demon Carrier.' Nero thought_

_ Flashback end_

'Hmm, no matter. I spare no one.' Nero thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The team and Tazuna were traveling on a boat through thick mist.

"Gee, this fog is thick!" Sakura said, squinting.

"Hey, old man. When did you plan on telling us you undersold this mission?" Nero asked Tazuna.

Tazuna rubbed his hands together nervously "Well, I didn't plan on it. But for a good reason. Have you ever heard of the man gatou?"

Nero and Kakashi nodded.

"He is a very wealthy man and controls a large shipping company but he secretly controls many illegal businesses. Just a year ago he set his eye on this country. He instilled it with fear and the townspeople lost their courage. The only fear he has is this bridge." 

"So gatou hired these ninjas?" Sasuke asked.

Tazuna nodded.

"The reason I lied is because I can't afford a B mission. But if I die, my 10 year old grandson would be so sad and loathe konoha ninja." He said, with fake sorrow.

Kakashi pointed to our headbands.

"Ok, we'll see the mission through." Kakashi said.

Tazuna whispered "I win."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The 6 of them walked down a path to Tazuna's house. They walked in such peace until Naruto threw a kunai in the bushes.

"THERE!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura looked frightened.

They walked towards the bushes to see... nothing.

"YOU BAKA!" Sakura screamed.

Then Naruto threw another one. "I swear I saw something this time!"

As Sakura hit him on the head, Nero and Kakashi walked towards the bush.

There was something, and they had both sensed it. But when they drew the bushes back, they saw a pure white rabbit.

"YOU BAKA! THATS JUST AS BAD!" Sakura screamed.

'Wait, this rabbit is snow white, but it isn't winter. Obviously this was bred somewhere else.' Nero thought. Little did he know Kakashi had the same train of thought.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled as a massive sword flew towards them. Most of them ducked, except for Nero who moved out of the way.

The sword embedded in a tree and seconds later a large, muscular man appeared on the sword. His face was covered with a mask.

"Well, if it isn't the famous copy nin." Zabuza said. 

"Everyone get back, this guy is on another level." Kakashi said. He grabbed his forehead protector.

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but... the old man is mine." Zabuza said, menacingly.

Tazuna backed up, and Sakura went in front of him.

At the word sharingan, Sasuke gasped.

"Swastika formation everyone around Tazuna." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura formed in a swastika around Tazuna. Nero stood on the tree near the leaning back and drinking a pepsi.

Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector and revealed three tomoes.

**I'll skip the fucking sharingan explanation XD**

"_**Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu."**_ Zabuza said raising one hand in the air and forming a tiger seal with the other.

A thick cloud of fog covered the area to the point where no one could see.

"Liver, kidney, lungs, spine, neck vein, brain, cervical vein, heart." Zabuza whispered from the mist. "Which one should I go after?"

Everyone was unnerved except for Nero, who leaned on the tree and drank another pepsi.

Sasuke stood shaking. 'My life in one persons hand, I'd rather kill myself than feel this.' He thought

"Sasuke. I would protect you guys even if it killed me. Don't worry." Kakashi said, confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Zabuza said as he appeared in between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Kakashi appeared at lighting speeds to counter Zabuza's precise swing at Tazuna and pierced Zabuza in the heart with a kunai. As water leaked from the wound, the clone dispelled and Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"This is it!" He yelled as he cut Kakashi in half. Kakashi faded into water.

'What? He copied it that fast?!' Zabuza thought.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his neck. "Don't move."

"You can't defeat me with imitations, monkey!" Zabuza said as the clone dispelled and Zabuza appeared behind him once again.

Kakashi ducked and Zabuza swung over his head and his sword swung behind him. He threw a kick at Kakashi which hit him and the masked ninja went flying into the water.

Zabuza made a clone. As Kakashi popped his head out of the water, Zabuza made a triangle shape with his hands at Kakashi. "_**Suirō no Jutsu**_(**_Water Prison Technique)._**"

A sphere appeared around Kakashi as Zabuza stood next to him, trapped in the sphere. Zabuza had his hand inside of it.

"Now Kakashi we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them." Zabuza said. His clone staggered towards the genin.

Nero threw the bottle away and stood up. He made 3 seals. Tiger, snake, ram. He put his hands out. "_**Fūton: Kami Oroshi(Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountain)**_!" and a vortex of wind shot at Zabuza.

'Shit, shit, shit! 2 Options. 1, be torn apart by ripping winds and take my hand out the water sphere. 2, take out my hand and live.' Thought Zabuza.

Obviously Zabuza picked the second option and leapt back to avoid the tunnel of wind. The sphere of water broke and Kakashi stood up on the water.

"Nice technique for a kid." Zabuza said. He formed seals with his hands "_**Suiton: Daibakufu no justu(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)!" **_A ring of water formed then a torrent of water streamed towards Nero.

"I don't play games." Nero said as he ran up a tree and leapt in the air "_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**_!" and a dragon made of water reared its head. It crashed out of the water and towards Zabuza as his eyes widened.

Nero whispered one word.

"Die."

The water crashed into Zabuza and slammed him into a tree. Kakashi threw kunai to pin him to said tree.

Before Kakashi could execute him, 2 needles punctured his neck. A masked kunoichi picked up Zabuza's body. "I've been trying to get this one for a long time. Excuse me."

After Kakashi explained the hunter nin stuff to them, he turned to Nero. "How do you know Jounin level jutsu fresh out the academy?

Nero sighed. He pulled out a bag of chips. "Damn, I'm starting to feel like Chouji! Anyway, can we just discuss this with Hokage-San?"

Kakashi snorted at the lack of respect. "Fine. But that was an excellent display of technique against Zabuza."

"He's not dead you know. That hunter-nin. Too damn suspicious. I assume she's working with Zabuza or Gatou." Nero said.

"Nero, you really are strong! I'll surpass you one day!" Naruto said pointing at Nero.

Nero snorted. "Got any praise for me, Uchiha?"

Sasuke said nothing. 'Damn, he is strong! How the fuck does he know Jounin level jutsu and I only know one technique. I need to step my game up.'

Sakura thought 'Wow! He's better than Sasuke! Wait, Sasuke is my eternal love, SHANNARO! No way he's better than him.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nero slept good that night. He turned and tossed at the beautiful dreams he had of slaughtering the Konoha ninja and fucking Cec until she broke. He also recalled what happened after he got to Tazuna's house.

_ Flashback Time 3_

_The full moon hung in the sky like an eye watching over the world. It cast a light on one boy lying in the meadow. A blonde boy who just climbed a tree with chakra for hours on end. That's not important. Somewhere in Konoha, in the sewers, below the sewers, 6 people were in a room. A dimly lit but well furnished room. 5 people sat in chairs around a long table. The 6th person sat at the head of the table._

"_Now. Let this meeting come into order. The Ninjas against Konoha are ready to have a meeting." Nero said. He was at the head of the table._

"_Neji, what did you find out?" Nero asked._

_Neji stood up. "The prelims for the Chunin exams will be held in 2 weeks sir." Then sat down._

"_Good. And uh. Drop the sir shit."_

"_Now, Ino. Did you find anyone you who might be loyal to me?"_

_The blonde haired teen stood up. "I think that Tenten might be an option."_

"_She might need some, convincing, if you know what I mean. But don't worry Ino and Cec, I'll still please you." Nero said, chuckling._

_Neji almost fainted while Ino and Cecilia blushed, though you couldn't see it in the dark room._

"_Is-is that really necessary Nero?" Neji asked, fighting back the urge to faint._

"_Yes... don't worry sloppy seconds aren't that bad!" Nero said, bursting into laughter._

_Neji fainted._

"_Now. Kai. Why does no one talk about Team One filled with you, the lovely Hana_**I aged her down to 14** _and Ko_** A shy little oc who is male and uses technology and shit**?_"_

"_Cause we are so boss. We train under Anko. I'll try to get Hana to meet you."_

"_I've always heard feral girls are the best.." Nero was lost in a sexual world_

_He snapped out of it "Dante, keep searching around Oro-Pedo, the Akatsuki, and our little secret."_

_Dante nodded._

"_And last but certainly not least, my baby in Suna. What about you my sweet?" Nero asked, his voice soft._

_Cecilia blushed profusely. "Well, the Kazekage has planned a attack against Konoha."_

_Nero burst into laughter. "Obviously not the Kazekage, probably either an Akastsuki member or My Little Pedo over here."_

"_Should we act?" Dante asked, worried._

_Nero took a while to answer. "No, I want to see how this plays out."_

_ Flashy Endy /3_

Nero walked over Naruto's body to the girl that was picking flowers in the field.

"So. What's your name, hunter-nin?"

The girl froze in shock. She had nothing to defend herself, not a needle, not a kunai, nothing. Her hand to hand combat was too risky without Zabuza since she'd seen what this boy can do. She started to run but he caught her hand.

"This always works at the bar... I just asked a question." Nero said.

"How did you know I was the hunter-nin from before?" She asked.

"Well, the beautiful waist, breasts, butt for one." Nero said.

Haku blushed a crimson color and tried to hide it with a cough but she couldn't stop.

" I know a beautiful woman when I see one." Nero said, "You're not a tool, your a very beautiful woman."

Haku blushed even harder. "N-no Zabuza saved me from the streets. I-i live to protect him."

"But I need you."

That broke her down. She fell into his arms. "He always called me a boy even though I was a girl! He was ashamed of me. All he wanted was my Kekkei Genkai."

He moved towards her cheek, which had hot tears flowing down it and kissed her. He moved towards her ear and nibbled her earlobe. "I want all of you.." Nero said.

Haku blushed again. At this rate she'll turn red forever. "But you must keep this a secret, betray Zabuza at the bridge and I'll make you happy forever, princess."

"I think I'm in love with you." Haku moaned.

"You say that to all the guys, you man eater." Nero said, teasing her.

She giggled. " I must go now or Zabuza will be suspicious. Goodbye for now." She walked away with a bit more jump in her step.

Nero sighed. 'That's one more person that I think I love now.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Like I said... shit that isn't important gets skipped. That Inari shit could have been avoided. As much as I hate these two words -gags words out- time skip -throws up- ew.. but this is where stuff gets interesting**

Sakura stood in front of old man Tazuna. A masked Haku and Zabuza stood next to each other. Kakashi and Sasuke stood still. Nero sat drinking a pepsi. Then.. "I'll take the masked one.. if there's one thing I hate, it's showoff bastards." Sasuke said.

"Ooooo! Sasuke is soo cool!" Sakura fangirled.

'She really has an obession.' Tazuna and Kakashi thought.

Then like lightning Sasuke and Haku clashed. Their speeds were matched and his kunai met her needle.

"I don't want to have to kill you, but you won't stand down will you?" Haku asked.

"Don't be foolish." Sasuke said.

Then, unexpectedly, Haku moved to Zabuza.

"It's time. I am a Kunoichi you fuck! I've had it with you, if you want my kekkei genkai so bad, take it!" Haku said. Millions of needles circled around Zabuza, all made of ice. Steam could be seen off of the needles due to the sheer cold.

Zabuza let out a long laugh. "You wouldn't dare do it Haku. You are cold, but soft. Cold as ice but soft as snow." He said laughing.

The pile of flesh known as Zabuza was proved wrong. Zabuza was no longer considered a person, as the needles mutilated him so far.

Sasuke widened his eyes. As did everyone else. But Sasuke took this as a point of weakness as he rushed towards her with a kunai. He never made it to her. In fact he flew about a foot away from her.

Nero appeared in front of the girl who was on 1 knee. He held the kunai that Sasuke was wielding just seconds ago.

"Choose your targets wisely. You almost killed a innocent person." Nero said, spinning the kunai.

Sasuke got up from his position on the ground, glaring. "She's not innocent, she was working with Zabuza!"

"Actually she killed Zabuza so if anything, she's an ally. Plus she is not actually a hunter-nin and not tied to any village and was only trained by Zabuza." Nero said.

"I actually think we should bring her to the Village and try to make her a shinobi. She is a powerful ally and it would show the other countries that we are no joke."

Kakashi thought for a moment. Then he sighed. "Oh boy. You make a good point. I guess that would be the best move. I hope I'm not making a mistake. What is your name girl?"

Haku got up to her feet. "My name is Haku." She then moved to Nero and clinged onto his arm.

'Why is she clinging onto him? What's so great about Nero?' Naruto thought, jealously.

'Hmm. She seems to like Nero. Maybe because he stood up for her? No, it must be something else, I'll question him later.' Kakashi thought.

"Hahaha... Now that we don't need you, we'll kill you guys and destroy this bridge!" Gatou said. He was surrounded by numerous men who had tattered clothing and devious smiles. They brandished weapons and were shouting.

Nero buried Haku's head into his shoulder. "Kakashi, allow me to kill. Please."

Kakashi nodded.

Nero pulled out his sword. 'Hm, no techniques that are other worldly like Kami Strike. No Kinjutsu. Hm, I have a technique.'

"_**Mikazuki no Mai(Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance)!**_" Nero said. Clones of him appeared and they raced towards the bandits. The bandits were shocked but still rushed towards the clones. The clones executed perfect technique, dodging and ducking, slashing and hacking.

All of the bandits were decapitated, disemboweled and crushed basically. The real Nero took on a grin, his eyes had a reddish tint to them as he sped towards Gatou.

"N-no!" Gatou yelled as he ran away. Nero lifted the small man in the air.

He took his katana out of its sheath. The katana itself was pure black, even the hilt being black and studded with grey gems.

"Tell Zabuza, I said Hi when you go to hell." Nero said.

The man paled. "Please, I can get you anything, women, money, drinks!" Gatou said desperately. Even at the thought of money Gatou's eyes sparkled.

"You pitiful old bastard. I pity the reaper who must carry your soul to the depths of hell, as I know you will try to bargain with him. But I do not desire all that you do, I desire one thing. Revenge. That you cannot give to me. You tortured these people for no reason, I will kill with a reason. And when I find myself in hell, not dead but even stronger, I will show you true power, true hate, true evil." Nero said, his words filled with venom.

His katana sliced through Gatou's neck and blood rushed out. He threw Gatou to the ground and sheathed his katana. Then he teleported back to Haku.

"The worst.. is over."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 had gotten back to the Hokage tower. The team had given the money to the townspeople of the village. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, while the team was gawking over the "Great Naruto Bridge", he was signing a contract to secretly take control of Gatou enterprises.

As Kakashi explained to the Hokage in secret about what happened with Nero, Nero and Haku waited outside.

"What do you think they are saying?" Haku said, worriedly.

"Stupid shit, as always, I'll tell you later." Nero said. He moved his mouth closer to her ear. He nibbled on it as she moaned. He moved his mouth to her soft lips, and placed his mouth on hers. He forced his tongue inside her mouth. For a minute she wrestled her tongue with his until they heard a couch.

"Ahem. The Hokage wants you to come in now." Kakashi came out of the office. He looked a little awkward but Nero sent him a toothy grin.

Nero and Haku stood in front of the Hokage.

"Ah, Haku of the famous Yuki clan. I've been told you have jounin level skills by a jounin himself." The Third said.

"Hai." Haku said, respectfully.

"The most I can have you at is a genin, would you accept that rank?"

"Hai!"

"Well, I need to see that you can make a proficient shadow clone."

Haku put her fingers in a cross formation and produced 5 shadow clones of the Hokage.

The Hokage reached into his desk for something. He seemed to have lost it because he was looking for a while.

He finally came up with a Konoha headband. Haku placed it around her neck.

She smiled. "Thank you Hokage-Sama."

"I need you to leave for a minute Haku." Hokage said. She did just that.

"What's the matter old man?" Nero asked.

"I've been told you killed many people, including Gatou, with jounin level techniques. Explain." The Hokage demanded, arms folded.

Nero sighed and pulled out a pepsi. "My uncle, Kirab taught me." he lied.

"Kirab? Is your uncle?!" The Hokage asked in shock.

"Yes. He told me that he was the one my dad trusted and we trained everyday in secret when I was about 6 in the village." This wasn't all a lie. Kirab did teach him, but not those techniques.

"Why- why would you never tell me?"

"He said that it was super secret ninja training." Nero said.

The Hokage buried his face in his arms. How could he let things get out of hand like this...

"Ok. Just try not to use any deadly techniques in your next challenge." Hokage said, smiling.

Nero plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Next challenge?"

"Yes. I requested that Kakashi sign you up for the Chunin exams** I spelled Jonin wrong befor I fell stupid...**

XXXXXXXXXX

Nero sat in the bed with Haku.

"Yes. That is my plan for these utterly pathetic leaf "ninja"." Nero said, as he explained his plan.

Haku's eyes were wide as saucers. "I thought you liked these people!"

Nero laughed. "Like? Tolerate. Hate. Far from like."

"Well, I admit you have some flaws, but with powerful allies like Kirab on our side, I think this plan could be executed perfectly."

"Since we are in our own team, we have no jonin, but we follow behind Kakashi and team 7 for now. And one more thing my ice queen."

Haku blushed. "Yes, my king of darkness."

He laughed. "If Kakashi gives you a recommendation for the chunin exams, don't be surprised."

With that he moved his head under the covers to explore her body with his tongue.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Team 7 and Team X walked together, Kakashi said to them, "You should work on teamwork, you guys have been fighting more.

"That's the dobe's fault!" Sakura said.

Nero facepalmed. "You just defeated the purpose of his statement... You should work on team attacks. Like me and miss ice princess here. I use a water jutsu and she backs it up with an ice jutsu powered from the water."

Haku kissed him while the others looked astounded.

"Great example Nero." Kakashi said, "Oops, its time for me to fill out the mission report officially." and he dissapeared.

"Sasuke do you want to train together?" Sakura asked, hearts glowing around her.

"No, your the same as Naruto. If you have time to bother me, practice a jutsu or two. Frankly your ability is below Naruto. The only one who could hold up to me is him." And he pointed to Nero.

"Aww, how sweet Uchiha, how about a box of chocolates and flowers to go with it." Nero replied.

Sasuke glared at him. "I will surpass you."

He walked away.

"How about you train with me!" Naruto asked Sakura.

Then a weird little box appeared behind Naruto.

As he uncovered it 3 little people popped out. They rambled on and on about Naruto and Sakura until finally Sakura beat the smallest boy down. He backed away into 2 figures. 1 was a boy with a black suit on and painted stripes on his face. He carried something that looked like a mummy on his back. He also had pointed ears on the suit, like a cat. "Ow. That hurt." He said, with a mean smile.

The other was a girl with blonde hair in 4 pigtails with a giant fan on her back. She wore a lavender dress**?** that cut off at her neck into mesh. On her neck was a Suna headband. The same went for the other boy.

The boy, Kankuro, lifted Konohamaru off his feet by his neck. "That hurt you little piece of shit!" He said.

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later." The girl, Temari said.

"Hey fatass! Let go of him!" Naruto said as he rushed towards him. Before he could even get close, he tripped and fell.

Kankuro laughed and said "Oh, Konoha genins are weak."

Then a kunai whizzed by his head an embedded in a tree behind him. Another grazed his hand as he dropped the boy. "I suggest you leave." said Nero.

"Damn!" he cursed. He pulled his hand back to hit the small boy, but a rock hit his hand.

"Hey!" Kankuro yelled in pain.

Sasuke sat on a tree, another rock in hand.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke asked. He gave a small nod to Nero.

'Damn!' Temari thought. 'The one in the tree is so handsome. But the one on the ground with the sword is sexy too! I'm wet just from the thought of them.'

"Hey, punk! Get down here!" Kankuro yelled at Sasuke. "I hate showoffs the most. At least this one stays on the ground." He said, pointing at Nero. Nero pulled out a pepsi and started drinking it.

"Hey. Stop it. You're an embarrassment to our village." A red haired boy said. He was standing upside down on a tree branch next to Sasuke.

Everyone flinched and looked shocked. Except for Nero. And Haku, who was currently leaning against Nero.

'When did he get there? That's Kakashi level sneakiness!' Sasuke thought.

"Listen Gaara, they started it and.." Kankuro started.

"Shut up... I'll kill you..." Gaara said, in a cold tone.

"Ok I'm sorry... really really sorry..." Kankuro said desperately. His whole body was shaking with fear at the red haired boy in front of him.

"Hahaha! I like this one!" Nero said, eyes wild. "What is your name?" he asked Gaara.

'Oh, his voice, I wish he would ask for mine!' Temari thought.

"Me? My name is Gaara. Gaara of the Sand." Gaara said. " I am also interested in your and the black haired ones name."

"Who am I? My name's Nero. Got it memorized?" **Stole that right out of Kingdom Hearts, the best game ever** Nero said.

"Uchiha Sasuke is my name." Sasuke said, jumping from the tree.

"Hopefully we will meet again." Gaara said, walking away with the other 2.

"And what's your name, blond beauty?" Nero asked.

Temari furiously blushed. "Te-Temari."

'Let's not provoke the 1 tails right now.' Nero thought.

"Well. See you on the battlefield."

Temari's heart fell for a second. But then leapt again when she saw he winked at her as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day**

As team 7 and team X waited on the bridge, Kakashi finally appeared.

"See, I got lost..." He started.

"Lies!" Naruto and Sakura said.

"Anyway, I know this is sudden but I signed you guys up for the chunin exam. Except for Haku, who the Hokage believes is right to hold back 1 year." Kakashi said.

Haku nodded in understanding.

He gave Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Nero a form. "Come to Room 301 by tommarow."

Nero pulled Haku to the side. "Don't worry, fool old man made a move to unknowingly deter me. But rank won't matter soon."

"I know, I'll keep you posted while you take the exam."

"No, during the finals, you will be there as something is going down. If you got hurt..."

"Awww, Nero-Kun.."

They walked back to Kakashi.

"Now whether you do the test is up to you. It won't be easy but, its your choice. That is all" and Kakashi disappeared.

"There will be many strong people there. Like Gaara, Kankuro... ohh just talking about the thrill of battle makes me thirsty!" Nero said, with an excited look.

'Maybe I can fight that Gaara kid.' Sasuke thought.

'I finally have a chance to beat Sasuke!' Naruto thought.

'I can't even catch up to them!' Sakura thought.

XXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day**

As Naruto, Sasuke, Nero, and Sakura walked up to the exam place Sasuke thought 'Sakura is acting a bit weird today.'

They walked inside the building and went to the 3rd floor, which had a line forming. 2 "chunins" stood in front of it. They beat down Rock Lee as he tried to push past them.

"Ha! You plan to take the chunin exams like that? You should just quit now, you're just a little kid." The spiky haired one said.

One with their hair sleek and down said "Yeah Yeah!"

The girl with the bun hair named Tenten said "Please just let us through!" and rushed at them.

"Worthless." the spiky haired kid said and was about to strike her when he found his arm in very much pain.

Nero was grasping onto his arm with a death grip. You could see the pain flash through the spiky haired kids eyes.

"Now, you're not even on the right floor. And, don't touch her."

The kid threw a kick at Nero's head which he swiftly dodged and punched him in the stomach. He put the spiky haired boy in a headlock.

He whispered in his ear "Will I have to kill you, Kotetsu?" Nero asked. He pushed the boy away towards the wall.

'Kawaii! That boy is so... sexy! And he saved me, I must have him!' Tenten thought.

Nero offered his hand to the girl as she blushed.

"Hello Tenten-kun." He said to her.

She felt lightheaded.

"T-thank you Nero."

He flashed a smile at her.

"Now I demand you let me through. And dispel this genjutsu so I may get to the third floor." Sasuke said.

"W-what?" some people said. "What the hell is he talking about."

"Impressive." Kotetsu said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yes, this place here was made with genjutsu to look the like 3rd floor when it is the 2nd. You must have noticed first right Sakura. Since you know the most about medics and genjutsu on the team." Sasuke said, turning to Sakura.

"H-hai!" Sakura said, grinning. 'He complimented me! Thank you.'

"Nice try, but you only saw through it!" Kotetsu said and threw another kick at Sasuke.

Sasuke mimicked his kick but Rock Lee was there to stop it.

'This must be! Chakra in his arm to block my kick..' Sasuke thought.

Rock Lee looked towards Sakura.

"You must be Sakura. My name is Rock Lee. Let's go out together! I'll protect you till I die!" He said, posing like a nice guy with a thumbs up.

Nero bursted out laughing. "Funniest! Shit! Ever! That made my day!" He started cracking up.

Sakura facepalmed. "No way. You're lame."

"Hey you two. What are your names?" Neji asked Sasuke and Nero.

'WHAT! Not Nero and Sasuke again!?' Naruto thought with envy.

"Hm.. nice hair, white eyes, pole up the ass, must be a Hyuga." Nero said.

Tenten and Sakura giggled. Naruto straight up laughed and Sasuke gave a smile. Lee was still in the corner.

"Sarcastic, no humor sense, arrogant. Must be Nero." Neji replied

"That's my name, got it memorized?" Nero said. " I presume you are the prodigy Neji."

"Yes. And I will destroy you in the finals."

**A/N Well, done with that. 5000 words. Now it seems I've been moving fast. But I'll take it slower once we get to the prelims. I'm going to be using a lot more Kingdom Hearts references so get ready! I'll try to post the next chap within a week. If you read this can you please review and favorite if you like. I wanna know that people are reading this. Peace!**


End file.
